marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Your Watchers time
Hello, I'm Joël and I'am a Watchers (Hello J.) So here I am for open a new topic on the experience of been a Watcher, Game Master, Donjons Master or Other name of Masters. My last time was in Marvel Univers RPG who was différent of Marvel Heroic RPG, but il all my game I'm the same Master. I like to make the player feels that the world around them is much bigger. That don't turn around there action. I think this game will be great for my style of gameplay. I like to be confident and knowing how answer a player's asking. But I will be honest. I'have some hard time in this one and I don't know how playing it. Hell, I haven't do any files by myself already. And it's bad. I had try to go in the official forum, but it's not taking my inscription. I will be please to see how you playing it. And with exemple, for helping me be more confident. Anf with time maybe I will one day add myself files, or idea for your game. I will confess that I will not use the event of the book. I don't like Civil War or the Bendis's Avengers. I'm more a Exiles fan. And some arc of the 90'. And I am lost. Not knowing when and how started my game. I have thinking to use the heroes for stop "the Hulk", but I don't have any hook and logical explanation. And I don't want use the world war hulk arc story easer. So How do you play it. How have you start your game, If (and please telle me that is the case) you haven't use the events of the game's books. _______________________________________________________________________________ When I ran the only game I have Watcher-ed, I ran the Breakout event in the back of the book to playtest. I've been creating characters furiously ever since, and even wrote a partial adventure, which I had intended to run over Google + with the same group, but that fell through. (It was based on the Heroic Age thunderbolts). I loved the Exiles as well, and I also love X-Men 2099. I was a fan of Bendis (unlike yourself) but I am thinking I won't be running a pre made adventure from a book any time soon. As far as your choice for adventures...Use the Hulk content as a stand alone. It's not all that hard to just have hulk be discovered in some government installation somewhere that General Ross stuck him for safekeeping and then you can cause a rampage. Adventures based on the rampaging Hulk are easy to make! I'm sure you'll think of something. I like your 90's Avengers run adventure we have been working on. Take a shot at running that even! I do suggest running the Breakout mini-event if you want to get comfortable with the system. Even if you arent a fan, it can be a good learning experience! -Shoe _______________________________________________________________________________ It's that i have read so many topic in the official Website where they complain of the fact that was to easy for the heroes. Sure our jib isn't winning. But I think it's make players with rought time. And for me a character like Count Neferia aren't have is butt kick like what I'have read. Same for some character like Crossbane. Sure, some player have some idea. Make Neferia go out off the sell not alone or after the other character. Make him grandstand against Shield's agent. Or have crossbane take a humans shield for have some complication. And dont give to much plots points. But I will not be in ly area of confidents. And I don't want play Intersecting Parallels as much I'm not ready. I think it will be more confortable If I read a lot of advise, because I don't know anyone her (In France) for learning to me how to play it. And it's the first time that a game lost me. I have read the exemple of party in the official website. But, I think there isn't many exemple of the possibility. Like how playing complication. And how make your caracter stand much longer than one or two turn. For me it's the only flaw of this book. Not making any exemple of playing. Starting with te dice while we don't know anything of the game have lost me. I have read many time the start and don't understand it before just go to the other page and tell me that I will see later. And that have working but let me with some trouble in playing this game. It's like "First explain the rule to your player", hell i'm most the "play and explain in game" kind of guy. J. _____________________________________________________________ If you learn best from play examples, check out this thread at MWP http://www.margaretweis.com/mwp_forum/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=58 ____________________________________________________________________ Thanks, it's very interresting. But I cannot answer to the fellow poster. And I have already a question. If the Expériment of Peter Blow Up. The watcher have to play the doom pool ? Or some event happen with no dice to reflect it ? What are you thinking of this part ? Same thing for peter attempting to find the old camera in the attic. Or am I wrong ? _______________________________ The explosion didn't have any actual effect on the interaction, so i wouldnt require dice to be spent. If the watcher wanted spidey to take more damage (emotional or physical) or to creat an asset for Flash (Embarrasing Failure d8 or something like that), I'd require doom pool spending. Spidey rolls against the doom pool to find the camera, but it does not cause dice to leave the pool. That's how I'd run it. -Shoe _____________________________________ Ok same things for his spider sens, I assume ? ________________________________________________ It depends. Spidey sense versus falling debris - Roll against doom pool Spidey sense to detect Venom breaking a chunk of building off and trying to hit spidey with it - Roll against Venom (as an example) -Shoe ___________________________________________________ It was the fact that his sense help him to detect vulture nearby. And I don't understand How Vulture may grandstand without have it in his file ? And he haven't role against the doom pool for shot the rock in the widow. So If I understand correctly. I may have a character without grandstand kidnapp freely a Bystander and add the dice of his power or his speciality to the Doom Dice ? _____________________________________________________ Pretty sure all watcher characters can grandstand. Its a game rule, not an attribute of a datafile if i remember properly. -Shoe __________________________________________________________ Oh I had thinking read it in a character sheet. But I'm wrong. And Why the Watcher spend/Loose a D6 when Vulture is aware of the wall crawler's presence ? Spidey have lost his Rool. So why not keeping a 3D6+D8. And Spidey and Vulture have both a D8 effect, So the Watcher may not keep a D8 effect ? The lose isn't for playing first, spidey have already played. Or Am I wrong ?Preview Ok d6 is Spend and become D8 asset. I understand^^ ___________________________________________ yup, beat me to the punch! -Shoe ________________________________________________ Ok spidey is at D12 physical stress but not out. He don't want fight. But the Watcher throw him in a water tower with rooling ? I don't understand why ? And why the watcher opportunity become a D10 ? It's not D8 ? or D6 ? I'm lost with the rule :( And why in taking the briefcase by the sewer (Going out and in) isn't make the watcher make some grandstanding. Yes, it was swift. But that may have upgrade the fear of the vuture's capacity in the earth of New Yorker. The poster have not explained what benefice his the 3 watcher's opportunity for spider man. So I'm lost again :( And in the fight against Dr Oct. The watcher have two D8 but play first and don't use one for the privilege. ________________________________________________ I training myself to play the rule but I have a question A hero make : 2D4 (1, 3), 2D6 (3, 4), 2D8 (5,5) = 10 effet D6 D6 D4 He had use area attack in blast D8. In a mob of 2D6. The mob answer is D4 (4), D8 (7), D6 (3, 5) = 12 effet D6 In attempt to escape the blast. If i'm correct the hero lost his action 12 against 10. And D6 D6 D4 is now D4 D6 D4. But My Mob have already D12 emotional stess. So what's happen ? --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Hero's action is Total 10 Effect d6, mob's reaction is Total 12 Effect d6? The hero lost this action, because he's got less Total (10 < 12). No additional stress goes to mob. If a hero had spent a plot point beforehand and added 4 to his Total (one of the d6's from his roll), then he'll get Total 14 Effect d6. Then mob's Total 12 is beaten (14 > 12), hero can make an effect: stress-out the mob, create an asset or complication, remove one of the mob's traits. Effect dice is d6, and stress-out is very advisable. :) Also, there is one opportunity (1) in hero's roll, the watcher can buy it out. ___________________________________________________________________ Juust to be clear, the hero cannot spend PP after he sees the watcher character's roll FYI -Shoe ______________________________________________________________________ Yes the hero paie the SFX before. But you don't answer to multie effect die. And no my heros haven't PP anymor for add a die to his result saddly. _______________________________________________________________ The person before me answered, but to clarify, in the case of a mob, the 12 reaction roll from the mob cancels the entire attack from the hero. So nothing happens. Effect dice only step down if the action succedes. -Shoe